The Runaway Time Lord
by BadWolfDaughter123
Summary: Kenzie Smith has been running since she was just a little girl, away from the government and their plans to study her. She keeps running until she finds out she does not have to anymore- with the help of a man who is just like her. Will Kenzie finally be safe and accept her new life? Or will she still be locked in the life she used to lead with so much bloodshed?


**Always running for her life, but in a different way. Follow the story of Kenzie and Sam as they run for their life- and meet some people along the way!**

Candlewax dripped onto the floor, hitting the cold metal floor. Candlelight was such a mundane way of light, but the TARDIS power was focused on bringing the children to a safer planet. The war was coming, and the children would not be safe back on Gallifrey. A soft felt-tip pen lay in hand, and the note was written swiftly and quickly. Urgently placing the wet note carefully into the envelope, it was sealed with a Gallifreyan family crest. Placing the note on top of the console, the woman smiled, letting the TARDIS autopilot bring the ship to Earth. She put one arm on her blood-caked shoulder, and laid to rest. No regenerations, not this time.

Running seems to be the only thing I do these days. That's what I was doing, running as fast as I can. Away from the government, away from all their horrible, painful tests. They found out I was different when I was just a little girl, and it was time for the madness to end. They have been chasing me for such a long time now; It is almost impossible for me to hide anymore. They accidentally killed me once, and that was when I realized that I could change what I look like so that I don't die. Its weird, and I don't know why I can do it, nor do I know why I have two hearts. All I seem to know anymore is how to run, and keep running. Feet pounding against the pavement, I heard the screeching of tires behind me. I spun around to see Samuel sweeping his brown hair out of his eyes, running with me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, holding my hand. We had been dating for so long, and he was one of the only people I still trust.

"I'm fine, they are catching up and calling in support. We need to go, fast. I set up the transport system to take us to Indianapolis, if we need to go there. Its our best chance at getting away from government goons, since they would never expect to find us in such a small city." I said, picking up the pace. I turned a corner, and instantly froze. Samuel ran right up next to me and backed the two of us up against the wall. The support trucks were going right past us. Sighing, I looked at all of the people around the sidewalks starting at the gigantic trucks, frozen.

"Next time, we are NOT going to Las Vegas!" I said to Samuel, who put his hand behind his head and nodded. Panting, I started to catch my breath again. I felt a slight tap on the shoulder, and I quickly turned around and pulled out a dagger that was sitting in my belt.

"DON'T SHOOT!" a friendly-looking brunette said, backing off. I put the dagger back in its sheath and looked at Sam, who just shrugged. A Police Box stood in the alleyway, which was odd, but I was just too tired to care. I slouched on the side of the wall, grateful to catch my breath. I turned to the woman who I pointed the dagger at.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head.

"No, but my name is Clara. Nice to meet you both." She said, shaking my hand then Sam's.

"My name is Kenzie, and this is Sam. He's my boyfriend. Sorry that I pointed that dagger at you, I'm kind of wanted by the Government..." I said, looking back around the corner for ay signs of the Government. Nothing, which was good.

"Are you a criminal? I'm kind of scared now! Doctor!" Clara said, backing off again. I shook my head.

"No, no, I have never done a bad deed in my life! They want me for research." I said, out of breath.

"What kind of research?" she asked.

"Better not tell you now. Who is 'Doctor?'" I asked. A creaking noise came from behind me, and once again my dagger was in my hand pointed at someone.

"Oi, no need for violence!" the man said. I put the dagger down and looked up and down at the man. He looked odd, with a bowtie and a suit on. He had hair that seemed like it could defy gravity, and eyes that looked older than they should be. Sam reached out his hand, and I squeezed it.

"I'm the Doctor!" the man said cheerfully. I looked at him, and then to Sam, who shrugged, then I faced the Doctor again.

"Doctor… who?" I asked. This guy had to have a last name or something.

"Just the Doctor! By the way, why are you running from government officials? You aren't criminals, are you?" he asked. I shook my head again, tired of explaining. I shouldn't even be giving them this info, but something about them makes me trust them.

"No, of course not! Those people are trying to dissect me!" I yelled a little too loud. Luckily, the Government was too far away to hear. I sighed.

"Why would they do that? You aren't- are you an alien?" he asked. I looked around and nodded, then I looked to Sam.

"Should I change my look again? They know what I look like now, this will be the 2nd time!" I said. He looked at me sadly and nodded. I pulled out my dagger again, and raised it to my chest…

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Doctor yelled, pulling the dagger away from me. I tried to reach for it, but I couldn't reach it.

"Give it! They know who I am! I need to change again!" I said, annoyed. He still didn't give it back, but Sam slugged the Doctor in the face, and gave the dagger to me. Kissing Sam on the cheek, I raised it to my throat, took in a deep breath, and pushed it forward. I started to see the fuzzy light again, and the pain was near unbearable. The Doctor staggered back up and stared in horror at the wound I had caused. Clara had run inside the weird police box. I could feel the regeneration energy building up. Sam backed off as far as he could go without being in the street, and the Doctor backed up as well, still rubbing his cheek. Without warning, I let the energy consume me. DNA being rewritten and cells changing, I yelled, and put my head up. It was done. Sam came back over and sighed.

"Are you ok? It pains me to see you do that!" he said. I nodded, and looked at myself.

"Legs, arms, teeth, skin, feet, hair… brown hair again, blimey.." I muttered. Straightening myself up again, I saw the Doctor staring wide-eyed.

"You didn't…. Your not…" he started. I just ignored him and ran down the alley. I would be safe for now, with no fingerprints or physical evidence. The Doctor tried to catch up, but after a long life of running, you get used to it and get really fast.

The Doctor looked at Clara with his jaw dropped.

"Doctor? Are you ok?" Clara asked, crossing her arms.

"T-Time lord. Just a girl, too. We need to find her!"

**Well, this cliffhanger sucked! Anyways, please review! Thanks!**


End file.
